farthingwoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Water, Water
Water, Water is the third episode of the third series of The Animals of Farthing Wood, and the 29th overall of the series. Plot Nearby the pond, Spike hides in the foliage and went out stealthily when the coast was clear. A frog scares him however, and Toad recognizes his frightened voice. He tries to get him to reveal the true number of rats that are scurrying about in White Deer Park, but Spike keeps insisting that he's the only rat here. Plucky arrives later to drink from the pond, only for this peaceful gathering to be interrupted by Trey shortly after. He confronts Plucky as all the other animals back away from fear, telling him that nobody gave you permission to drink from this pond. Only white deer can quench their thirst here, but not "foxy weasels, weaselly foxes, or horrible creatures..." Plucky stands up for himself and the other animals by saying that he will drink from this pond whenever he wants, and that everyone else has the right to do so. Trey snorts angrily at this and gives chase to Plucky. After they're gone, Bully briefly arrives with two other rats to talk about their plans of taking over White Deer Park. He says that Trey preventing the animals from drinking in this pond would be beneficial in their plan, since it would force the other residents to leave the park. The two other rats mention the poisoned stream, to which Bully promptly shushes them, saying that they will have the place in no time. Meanwhile, the weasels are caught outside in a thunderstorm during their quest of finding a new home. Weasel and their children mimicking her blame Measley again for this misfortune. The other weasels walk away and call him a twerp, but Cleo ends up falling in a puddle hole. She gets saved by Measley, but he ends up falling in the puddle too. Fido wanders off ahead and informs the others that he has found them shelter. In the barn cellar, they are greeted by Colonel Donk, a donkey who claims that he used to be in the military. At first, he despised the presence of the weasels staying at his home. But after a bunch of mice appears in the barn and terrifies him, he lets them stay for the night under the condition that they get rid of those vermin. Back at White Deer Park near the poisoned stream, Hurkel and his mate Shadow meet up with a rabbit. She wants him to meet up with Fox, thinking that they could be great friends. The rabbit gets a sore throat and starts choking due to the tainted water he was drinking from. He drops dead shortly afterwards. Hurkel warns Shadow not to drink from the stream, but it was too late. She gets a sore throat as well, and he quickly rushes her to the fresh water pond so she can be cured. Trey comes and rams the poor creature into the pond, angry that she's drinking from it. Luckily, Plucky comes and distracts the tyrannical beast so that the other animals could save her. Mossy arrives later and informs the badgers of an old sett not far away where Shadow could rest. At the barn cellar, the weasels were forced to leave the donkey's home after a momentary stay there. This is because Colonel Donk has had enough with the obnoxious behavior of them, especially Fido and Cleo. He gets so blinded by rage that he kicks down every wall of his home and completely demolishes the area. Meanwhile, Whistler flies near the boundary of the park and witnessed a human dumping barrels of toxic waste into the stream. He's shocked by this and rushes quickly to notify Fox of this. At the sett, the badgers finally get to meet Fox and Vixen. Hurkel appreciates the privilege of meeting the famous fox, but he also tells him to warn all the animals of the poisoned stream. Not only did his rabbit friend perish from it, but his mate is also suffering because of it. Unbeknownst to everyone, Trey has trapped everyone inside the sett, still eager of getting rid of the animals. They're only aware of this once Adder sneaks in to tell them about it. Plucky saves them once again by lying to Trey that his stags are getting friendly with the hinds. Whistler suddenly comes to let Fox know about the poisoned stream, but not before crash landing on the ground. Shadow tells her mate that she feels better, much to Mossy's delight. Category:Series 3 episodes